cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Administrative Government of New Libertaria
The Chancellor Of The Circularum currently oversees a governmental system for New Libertaria which is comprised of two sections - the essential government offices which are classified as directorates and non-essential government offices which are classified as charters.In-game functions such as tax collection and infrastructure, as well as improvements relating to military and security operations are classified as being administered through directorates. Improvemenst such as banks, factories, schools, et cetera are classified as being administered by charters. The Directorates operate under direct management by the Circularum itself and is used to facilitate the operation of vital services such as the collection of tax revenue, the maintenance and construction of infrastructure and law enforcement. Under the Charter System, the non-essential government functions such as improving banking, education and industry are managed through a system whereby the government establishes free-standing charters to create semi-private entities that function on behalf of the government.Banks: 5, Clinics: 2, Factories: 5, Harbors: 1, Police Headquarters: 1, Schools: 3, Stadiums: 2, Universities: 2 The Directorates The Charter System Charter Commission For Banking Affairs (The Charter Banks) There are currently five banks established as Charter Banks. Each of the banks is presided over by a Commissioner who is appointed by the Chancellor Of The Circularum. Each commissioner answers to the High Commissioner For Banking Affairs. Charter Commission For Industrial Affairs (Charter Factory Councils) There are currently five industrial councils established under the Charter Commission For Industrial Affairs. Each of the councils oversees regulations pertaining to each industrial sector. The philosophy of each council is to streamline regulations and to revise standards so that business is able to operate with minimal government intrusion. Overseen by an Ombudsman, the main goal of the commission is to eliminate redundancy in the laws and reconcile contradictory regulations, while promoting healthy and competitive industry. Each Council is part of the Coordinating Board For Industrial Affairs and answers to the High Commissioner For Industrial Affairs. Charter Commission For Primary & Secondary Education (The Charter Schools) There are currently three charter school systems established by the Circularum that deal with the establishment and administration of primary and secondary education. Each of the educational systems are established using the model of free schools. Each acts and operates as independent entities under a competitive model. Each Charter School is part of the Coordinating Board For Primary & Secondary Education and answers to the High Commissioner For Primary & Secondary Educational Affairs. * Charter School For Elementary Education - A system of public schools designed to give students an education focused on providing a college preparatory curriculum. * Charter School For Vocational Education - A system of public schools designed to give students an education designed for entry level positions in the workforce where higher education is not a prerequisite. * Charter School For Parochial Education - A system of public schools designed to give students an education centered around a broad, ecumenical, faith-based curriculum. Charter Commission For Higher Education (The Charter Colleges) There are currently two charter school systems established by the Circularum that deal with the establishment and administration of higher education. Each of the university systems acts and operates as independent entities under a competitive model. Each Charter College is part of the Coordinating Board For Higher Education and answers to the High Commissioner For Higher Education. * Charter University Of Lambton Quay - A system of higher education which offers a prestigious liberal arts curriculum. The campus in Lambton Quay is open to all students in the nation who qualify academically. * Charter University Of New Libertaria - A system of higher education which offers a prestigious engineering and scientific curriculum. The UNL system has campuses in all 10 major Libertarian cities. Charter Commission For Health Care (The Charter Clinics) There are currently two clinical medicine systems in New Libertaria. Each operates as a self-sufficient, free-standing entity under its respective charter. By utilizing competitive models, each clinic system operates as a non-profit corporation. The system is also supported by a series of charitable trusts which is an outgrowth of the diverse faith communities in New Libertaria. Each commission is part of the Coordinating Board For Health Care and answers to the High Commissioner For Health & Human Affairs. New Libertaria gives complete tuition forgiveness on the cost of all medical school and nursing school training to any physician willing to give 10 percent of their practice to pro bono work. New Libertaria also attracts physicians because of its caps on medical malpractice litigation. * Charter Clinic For General Practice - A clinic system which addresses issues of general health and works with general practitioners to focus on family medicine and to deal with areas of medical treatment not requiring a specialist or advanced treatment. * Charter Clinic For Specialized Medicine - A clinic system which works with practitioners in a wide variety of specialized fields. Charter Commission For Athletic Affairs (Sports Authority) * Charter For Professional Athletics - The current Charter For Professional Athletics regulates the current professional sports in New Libertaria. The two most significant sports include the New Libertarian Rugby Union which promotes and regulates the national sport of Rugby as well as provide liaison with the International Rugby Board. The Commission also regulates the six-team New Libertarian Major League Baseball Association (NLMLBA). The Charter For Professional Athletics is responsible for the administration of drug testing. * Charter For The New Libertarian Olympic Committee (NLOC) - The Charter For The New Libertarian Athletic Committee is the coordinating and regulatory board for amateur athletics. It is also responsible for acting as liaison with the International Olympic Committee. References Category:New Libertaria